William Carver
William Carver, also more commonly known as simply Carver or Bill, is the main antagonist of the first half of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is described as the intelligent and ruthless leader of a community of survivors and is greatly feared by the cabin survivors, all of whom were once a part of his group before leaving to escape him. He was voiced by , who also played Victor Vega in Reservoir Dogs, Budd in Kill Bill, Grouch Douglas in The Hateful Eight, and Maugrim in The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. History Past With a very obscure backstory, Carver built up a large community during the zombie apocalypse at an abandoned Howe's Hardware, having dozens of people under his command. One of these people was Rebecca, a person whom he apparently had an affair with and got her pregnant. Rebecca later escaped Carver's camp with a small group of other escapees because of Carver´s brutality and he began searching for them. A House Divided Carver first appears as a man under the name George, who broke into the cabin the escaped group of survivors resided as. As the only people there were Clementine, a recent joiner, and Sarah (unbeknownst to Carver), he quickly left after inspecting the house. When the group returns, Clementine reports "George's" visit and they quickly move out. After moving into another house with Kenny, Clementine's old friend, Sarita, and Walter, Carver and his group quickly tracks them down. Ultimately, all members are captured (except Luke, who went missing) and Walter is coldly gunned down by Carver before they are all escorted out back to Howe's Hardware. In Harm's Way When they return, Carver locks the group up with the other prisoners and forces them to work to try and earn their way back into his community. He kills a member he sees as weak and brutally beats Kenny after discovering their escape attempt. When Bonnie opens the gate to set them free, Carver holds them all at gunpoint saying he would rather shoot Rebecca then let them leave again. Clementine drops down on Carver allowing Kenny and Luke to disarm him while the group debates what to do with him. Kenny shoots him in the legs and grabs a crowbar in preparation to beat him to death. Everyone except Rebecca and possibly Clementine leave so they don't have to watch. Kenny bashes his face in, killing him and completely obliterating his face. After he is dead Rebecca take his gun of him and they all leave to join the others. Thicker than Water Carver can be mentioned by Kenny, that what he did to him was for Clementine. Or if Jane were saved by Clem in episode 5, Carver's corpse can be seen in a pile a bodies. Personality It has been hinted by characters like Bonnie and Jane before the events of the second season that Carver was once a kind, caring, lenient, empathetic, and charming leader, but due to unknown reasons Carver lost his effective empathy and became the psychopathic madman he is in season two. Carver was shown to be very intelligent, knowledgeable, acquainted, cognizant, mindful, and aware of his surroundings by easily figuring out that Clementine was allied with the cabin group that he was hunting down. Carver has a sadistic sense of humor and shows little to no remorse for the people he killed or hurt since he viewed them as "weak" or traitors that needed to be punished for their crimes against his community. At the same time, Carver and his subordinates are completely delusional and pretentious of the fact that they are evil people, they kill innocent people that are deemed weak or a threat by Carver, imprison those they try to leave or don't follow Carver's rules, and abuse and attack people when they make a mistake or talk out of term. Carver even struck Clementine across the face and forced Carlos to hit his own daughter. As well as that, Carver slowly becomes more and more arrogant and aggressive, culminating in him in tauntingly goading Kenny while the latter beating him to death with the crowbar. Carver had a deep obsession for his unborn child (Alvin Jr.), even though the child might not be his. Carver wanted his child to be raised to be strong and ruthless just like himself, so once Carver dies his child can take over his community, carrying on his legacy. List Of Killed Victims *Peter Joseph Randall - Shot in the head to prevent reanimation. (Determined; Assumed) *Walter - Shot in the head. *Alvin - Shot in the head. (Determined) *Reggie - Pushed off a roof. Indirectly *Carlos *Sarita *Nick (Determined) *Sarah (Determined) *Numerous unnamed walkers and people Gallery 640px-AHD Carver Revolver.png|Carver holding a gun as he surveys the house. IHW Carver Angry.png|Carver's angry glare. 640px-AHD Walter Executed.png|Moments before shooting Walter in the head. 640px-IHW Over The Edge.png|Sending Reggie to his death. 640px-IHW Pissed Carver.png|Carver glares at Kenny before brutally beating him with a radio and taking his eye. 258px-Carver dies.png|Carver brutally beaten to death with a crowbar by Kenny. Trivia *William Carver is similar to Crawford Oberson. They both rule over their communities with an iron fist and are both drunk on power and status. However, while Carver created a stable community and had plans to ensure his future and legacy, Crawford just crumbled his city into itself by exiling the children and killing useful people for the mere suspicion they are sick. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Social Darwinists Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Love Rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Posthumous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elderly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Mastermind Category:Legacy Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Saboteurs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists Category:Slaver Category:Betrayed Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Image Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necessary Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Starvers Category:Misanthropes